1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a light and in particular to one which can be used for decorating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, people will hang some decorations and lights on a Christmas tree for celebrating Christmas. However, the conventional Christmas light is simply a plastic socket on which is mounted an electric light bulb thereby flaking it look very dull and undesirable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved light which is appealing and fascinating in appearance.